Par un soir d'hiver
by Seraf
Summary: Une fiction de Noël, un peu en retard certes. Une jeune fille se lamente en son bureau durant cette soirée de fête...


-1« Humpf »

Noël aurait dû être une fête joyeuse. Noël avait été une fête joyeuse. Mais maintenant tout cela était fini. Il n'y aurait plus de Noël joyeux avant un bon moment pour la jeune fille blonde atterrée à son bureau. Une pile de papier recouvrait le meuble de travail en bois. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui déprimait la jeune fille. Le papier ça se remplit, ça se lit, et c'est fini. Non, il existe des choses bien pire que de devoir se charger de la paperasse. Vivre dans ce bureau plein de souvenirs par exemple.

Un bureau où elle avait vu son père, un bureau où elle avait vu son frère. Elle les avait enterrés tous les deux. Enterrer des membres de sa famille n'est pas chose aisée. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au fait de les remplacer. Comme sa vie avait changé en moins d'une année. Dire que l'an dernier elle fêtait joyeusement Noël à Konoha, entourée de son frère et puis… Et puis de l'autre. Du Nara, du manipulateur d'ombre. Elle étouffa un rire nerveux.

Repenser à cette époque lui collait mal à l'estomac. Elle préférait oublier. Elle faisait abstraction de son passé. C'était mieux. Penser à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.. Non mieux valait éviter. Malheureusement en cette veille de Noël c'était un peu difficile. Tandis que tout le monde s'apprêtait à fêter cela en famille, elle, elle restait dans son bureau. Elle aurait pu sortir bien sur, aller voir son frère. Le seul qu'il lui restait, mais il lui faudrait affronter les regards en coin de ses adjoints. Ils la pensaient déjà tous incapable d'occuper ce poste, elle n'allait pas non plus donner de l'eau à son moulin.

Car oui, elle avait accédé au poste suprême. Elle était devenue la grande chef du village. La première fois qu'une femme accédait à ce siège. La première fois qu'une femme avait tout pouvoir de décision. Et ça ne plaisait pas. Contrairement à Konoha où les femmes étaient naturellement considérées comme égales aux hommes, ce n'était pas le cas à Suna. Cela faisait bien peu de temps que l'académie avait été ouverte aux filles. Et le fait que Gaara ait désigné sa sœur comme son successeur à la veille de sa mort avait profondément choqué le conseil. Alors que majoritairement le peuple du village du sable était favorable à l'idée qu'elle devienne le Kazekage, pour les vieux messieurs du conseil, c'était une aberration, un blasphème. Ils n'avaient néanmoins pas pu s'opposer à la consécration de la blonde. Peur du peuple, peur de voir Gaara revenir d'entre les morts.

Si elle avait pu, Temari se serait bien passée de ce poste. Mais voila elle aimait son frère, elle le respectait et c'était ses dernières volontés. Elle tenait à les respecter. Et puis elle ne tenait pas à voir le village dans les mains d'un gars élu par le conseil qui risquerait de défaire tout ce que Gaara avait pu faire. Alors elle avait assumé, elle avait affronté, faisant bonne figure, faisant la brave, alors qu'au fond…

Elle avait plus perdu que gagné. Perdu son frère bien sûr, mais elle avait aussi dû rompre ses fiançailles. C'était l'une des conditions pour que le conseil accepte, ils avaient peur de voir Suna fusionner avec Konoha, ou devenir un peu trop proches. Alors elle avait accepté, elle s'en mordait les doigts. Mais d'un autre coté cela montrait qu'elle avait acquis le mode de penser d'un Kazekage. Le village devait passer avant elle. Elle devait être entièrement au service de son village. Peu importait le reste.

Comme elle aurait aimé passer Noël avec lui. Il avait compris. Il lui avait dit qu'il comprenait, qu'il était triste et qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, que tout le conseil décède. Elle avait sourit. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, trois mois déjà. Gaara était décédé il y a de cela cinq mois. Deux mois de deuil, deux mois de pression du conseil, deux mois d'essais de propagande sur la population. Cela n'avait pas pris. Le peuple l'aimait, le peuple était heureux de voir une femme à la tête mais aussi la sœur de Gaara. Gaara avait été un jeune Kazekage aimé. Même si il avait régné peu de temps, seulement 5 ans, mais il avait laissé une telle empreinte sur le peuple…

Elle soupira, elle n'était pas Gaara, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle se demandait comment son frère avait pu assumer ce rôle sans paraître une seule fois douter de lui-même. Elle, elle doutait, passer après lui… Enfin, déprimer un soir de Noël, ce n'était pas réellement la panacée. Mais dur de faire autrement. Elle pouvait voir par sa fenêtre des familles se promener gaiement dans la grand-rue. La nausée la prit. Elle se reprit à son bureau, envie de pleurer, de se laisser aller.

« toc toc »

Elle se redressa paniquée, elle ne devait pas paraître faible. Elle avala en quatrième vitesse un anti-vomitif, resserra ses couettes, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et alla ouvrir la porte, un peu tendue. Elle se relâcha quand elle vit Kankurô devant la porte. Elle lui sourit et le laissa entrer.

« Ça va ? »

Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Elle ne s'était jamais confiée à lui. Mais il devinait bien que tout cela lui pesait. Ils n'avaient jamais été assez proches pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner librement.

« Je suppose que tu ne sortiras pas ce soir ?

- Tout juste. Quelle Kazekage indigne je ferai si j'osais prendre un jour de repos. Ces vautours n'attendent que ça. »

Kankuro comprenait. Il siégeait au conseil. Il avait pu en entendre des choses. Sans compter les réunions secrètes auxquelles Temari n'avait pas été conviée. Il avait toujours essayé de tempérer. Il avait vite été mis à l'écart du conseil, et il soupçonnait qu'il y avait eu bien d'autres réunions secrètes auxquelles il n'avait pas été invité; il ne comprenait pas cette hostilité. Néanmoins il n'avait pas envie de laisser sa sœur passer un Noël aussi morose.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

Il lui tendit une jolie boite carrée emballée dans du paquet bleu et or. Elle le prit et déchira le papier cadeau sans délicatesse. Elle réprima un rire nerveux, encore un. C'était presque devenu un tic.

« Merci Kankurô, Merci. » Répondit la jeune fille non sans cacher le sarcasme.

Devant elle se tenait une carafe en cristal, ornée de feuilles de vignes et de végétation assez diverses, dans des entrelacs un peu stylés « Art Nouveau ». Assez chargé aussi. Et apparemment rempli de cognac. L'objet était joli, certes c'était incontestable. Elle n'était néanmoins pas très sûre de comprendre le message caché derrière le contenu.

« Tu penses que je devrais me saouler? Tu sais décuver dans les toilettes du palais c'est pas très discret … »

Kankuro rit légèrement.

« Mais non, mais non. Je pensais que ça te réchaufferait un petit peu. Et puis c'est le meilleur alcool de toute la région ! Je pensais que ça te ferai plaisir, tu aimais cette marque avant… » Conclu Kankurô un peu dépité.

Elle se leva, contourna son bureau et le serra contre lui.

« Mais non, je suis désolée je suis un peu brusque. Cette fête… Enfin, je ne devrais pas me venger sur toi, je suis désolée. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi. »

Ils finirent par papoter un peu, puis Kankurô dû repartir, lui avait à faire. Pour lui Noël était une fête certes encore joyeuse, bien qu'un peu moins depuis la mort de Gaara, mais surtout chargée. Il avait maintenant trois enfants, tous en bas age. Sa femme avait eu des jumeaux lors de sa première grossesse, il y a de cela trois années, et elle venait d'accoucher d'une petite fille il y avait tout juste 2 mois. Kankurô était devenu un parfait papa poule, jonglant entre les couches culottes et les hochets. Et il aimait ça, c'était le pire.

Temari avait préparé des cadeaux pour ses neveux. Une jolie peluche pour le petit dernier et des chevaux miniatures pour les jumeaux. Mais elle ne serait pas là bas pour le fêter. Voir une famille heureuse lui ferait trop penser à ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir. Pas avant longtemps en tout cas. Elle n'était pas jalouse de son frère pour autant, elle était contente pour lui. La famille aurait des descendants, c'était aussi quelque chose d'important.

La nuit tombait sur le village. Les gens avaient déserté la Grand-rue. Temari restait seule. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'y aurait pas de neige. On était à Suna, pas à Konoha, le village devait être proche de l'enneigement maintenant. Son cœur se serra quelque peu. Elle déboucha le cognac, Kankurô avait raison, il était bon.

Elle délecta son verre. Elle ne voulait pas être ivre, non, elle voulait juste un peu se réchauffer l'estomac à défaut de pouvoir réchauffer son cœur. Elle n'était pas Tsunade, feu l'Hokage de Konoha, quand même. Mais l'alcool faisait quand même un peu de bien. Elle se redirigea code 301 à la fenêtre. La nuit était complète, seules les illuminations de Noël rendaient les rues praticables. Elle fut prise d'une envie de sortir, de sentir l'air frais sur son visage.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air était frais mais doux. Normal pour le village. Les lumières de Noël projetaient de drôles d'ombres sur le sol. Elle cru voir des dessins se former, comme dans les nuages. Elle se frotta les yeux, non elle devenait ivre ce n'était pas possible. Mais quand même on dirait un…

La porte de son bureau claqua.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se découpait une silhouette. Grande et mince, enveloppée dans une grande cape.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, son cœur pourtant bondi dans sa poitrine.

L'arrivant ôta son couvre chef révélant une longue queue de cheval. Plus de doute, c'était Shikamaru. Mille questions se pressaient à la bouche de la Kazekage, aucune ne sorti. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de se précipiter dans les bras de l'arrivant et de se mettre à pleurer.

Délire d'éthanol ou réalité onirique, peu importait dans le fond.

C'était Noël, tout y est possible.


End file.
